The fall of a hero ,The rise of a villain
by peppe8514
Summary: When Hanna Rivera a former heroine survives a plot of betrayal by her partner, she wallows in the shadows simmering in hate-fueled shame.. Its not till an encounter with Black Hats Organization that she finally decides to wreck vengeance on the very world that thought her dead. @indingojazz
1. Chapter 05

Chapter 0.5: Prologue.

A big crowd of people gathered round a television store. Children hugged their mothers for comfort as the heart breaking scene of an smoking island flashed across the screen. What should've been lush and green was now a smoking disaster.

"Ladies and gentlemen", the news anchor said looking directly into the camera with a glum face "Two hours ago the island base belonging to well-known superheroes The Valentine's" A picture of two heroines appeared next to the newsman. It showed two woman dressed in pink, red spandex suits .One wore a mask that covered her eyes while the other one wore thick heart shaped goggles. "Was attacked by an unknown villain" The image of the island smoking in ruins came back. "Emergency heroes are quickly reporting to the scene of the disaster, until confirmed authorities believe that the villain had sneaked in and managed to destroy the core of the base!"

"Which resulted in an explosion that decimated the surrounding area however we had not been informed of any-hold on viewers!" The newsman paused as a crew member came on screen and whispered something in his ear. His look of distress turned into one of hope, he cleared his throat and 've just been informed by medics on the scene that they just discovered one of the duo Cupid's Bow!"

The live footage cut back to the ruined island showing the masked heroine being surrounded by medical personnel. The camera was shaky as the reporter tried to get a closer look but they were stopped by a distraught golden superhero whose presence made the audience gasped."Who are you?!Do you have any permission to be here?!" He barked at the reporter as more heroes arrived behind. They quickly escorted him away as he shouted course and threats at the reporter

His appearance caused an even bigger uproar , as the camera man picked up the camera as the distraught hero was pulled away by others. "That was Golden Heart Ted! Can you believe it?" the cameraman said off camera as he distanced himself ."But I got bad news for the folks at home, the rescue team barely managed to escape with CB in tow it seems the lab that belonged to the older heroine Love Arrow had malfunctioned and the rest of the building went up in flames!"

The camera moved towards a burning building water based heroes were quickly putting out the flames. "However due to the fire and explosion the authorities at the site believe that the lover of famous superhero Golden Heart, Love Arrow the older twin of the Valentine Duo is-"His voice cracked as millions of people around the globe watched with dread as he finished his sentence a mini explosion happening in the background as he made the camera face him his eyes heavy with tears" seems, oh god Ted this is horrible today is a tragic day for us all!"

The news sunk in every where. Billions of people all over the world , citizens and heroes alike prayed with heavy hearts for later info on the loved heroine . With a heavy heart and tears 24hrs later the reporter gave heartbreaking news to the whole world: Love Arrow a hero loved by all was declared dead.

Or was she?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Two years later.

_The scent of fresh air tickled her nose as she dug herself out of the charred remains of her base. She felt tears picking at her eyes. Covered with severe burns she clawed her way out of the pit. Her head howled with words, as images of the events swamped through her mind._

"_I'm doing Goldie a favor sister", Her sister smiling with lust fueled craze at her_

"_Why don't you give up?"_

"_I'll name our kid after you- !"_

_The spite filled words ran around in her head growing louder as shadows of her sister and her boyfriend spat venom and insult's. She felt dizzy_

"_Freak"_

"_Why am I stuck with you?"_

_She grabbed her head. Tears in her eyes. Her vision became blurry. .The voices got louder. The shadows out of the comer of her eyes moved. She let out a scream breathing residual smoke as a clawed hand formed from the darkness. It grabbed her. No matter how much she struggled the shadows wrapped around her. Before covering her vision she saw two figures kissing ; a man covered in golden light and a woman that wasn't her._

Hanna Rivera woke to the sound of screaming. Its was shrill and pierced her ear drums like broken glass . _Whose screaming?_ She thought blinking . Her eyes were blurry , as she went into a coughing fit .Her throat felt horse. "Ah…that was me" She croaked wiping her dirty bangs out her face, licking her dry lips. She let out a harried sigh as she got up from the broken bed.

"That makes it what 5 times I woke up cause of my own screams?" She muttered feeling like shit. The broken mattress creaked under her as she sat up. The room she currently crashed in was part of a degrading apartment complex. It was falling apart . Broken floorboards , boarded up windows not to mention the godly amount of 'roommates ' that braved the outside for food.

But this was not bad. She had lived in worse conditions.

"Water. I need water" She croaked stumbling her way into the kitchen. Turning on the light she waited patiently as the carpet of roaches scattered. "Better get more spray" she muttered as her foot crunched something. With a turn of the facet lukewarm water trickled out. Ignoring the tan color of the water, she cupped her hand and drank.

"Oh right forgot to fix the plumbing…"She wiped her hands on her night gown. She had a lot of things to do. The most important thing was the half-empty pill bottle. "Ah yeah almost out…I wonder if they've got any heavy sedatives."

'I don't want to upset my dangerous neighbors. Again 'She thought turning off the sink.. She was unaware that going to the drug store would change her life for the better…or the worse. If she had known that setting foot outside would have caused her to meet the most dangerous being in existence she would have stayed inside.


	3. Chapter 2 : A vllianous meeting (part 1

Chapter 2: A villainous meeting( part 1)

'Just ignore them' Hanna breathed as she walked down the main street, plainly aware of the stares directed to her. Usually she went out at night , where seeing other vagrants are common place.

She felt really uncomfortable with her scars exposed. At least the pair of gloves hid the brutal parts of them. "Hey lady what happened to your arms?" She jumped as a kid asked her. They sucked loudly on a lollipop.

"I- burned t-them" She hated going out. But unfortunately the drug store was not open at nights. The dark had always made her feel safe. Now more than ever.

"Jimmy!" A woman pulled the kid away from her "What did I say about talking to strangers?!"

"But mom she has cool scars!"

His mother looked at Hanna. The disgust on her face is as clear as day.

"S-sorry…sorry I have t-to get some medicine!" Hanna sped up away from the mother and son. Her heart was beating in her chest as she made it inside the tiny drugstore.

She breathed in the oddly relaxing smell of disinfectant. After a moment she checked through the isles. She took her time careful not to rouse suspicion.

She checked the medicine for high strength sleep medication. But they only had a few weak strength pills. 'Stupid crap' she sneered at the drugs. 'The meth lab next door makes better stuff than this'. But it had to do. She grabbed a few boxes .Making sure she was in the cameras blind spot she stowed a box in her jacket pocket.

It wasn't name brand but she could make a good buck selling these.

How else was she supposed to survive?

She was declared dead to the world. No one could've survived that explosion but she did. And now look at her a poor filthy woman being chased by her inner demons. Why bother returning to that world of heroes ? If anyone from her past saw her they would say she was better off dead.

And she will agree with them.

She went to pay for the medication, the cashier unaware of the box of sleeping pills in her jacket pocket. Thankfully they were too busy looking at the mini TV on the counter.

Everything was peaceful for the few moments it took for the person to ring up their purchase. "That'll be -!"The cashier's lazy voice was interrupted as a neon blur crashed through the window .

It bounced, pinging around the place, smashing into a few shelves.

As it soared through the air four limbs popped out of the fuzzy blur.

'SKREEEE' it skidded to a stop using it's four limbs right next to Hanna. The large puffball of neon hair shook like a dog sending glass shards everywhere. On closer inspection , there was a lizard hat perched on top with a pink bang sticking out.

"You filthy hero!" The puffball screamed, startling the tiny woman next to it. It shook glass shards out of its green mane. "You think that'll kill _me _?! Hah!" A woman came out of the fluff. Hanna stared in horror as she recognized the woman with large hair , the punk outfit and the black nails.

A crazed villainous whose destructive capabilities had her labeled by the hero association as a living weapon. A person whose kill count was in the millions , who could level down a city in mere minutes. A person who worked under the worst of the worse.

'What is she doing here?!' Hanna started to panic . If she's here then where was _him_?!

However her train of thought was interrupted by a loud guffaw. The infamous Villainess Dementia let out a growl as a bulky hero wearing a bright red spandex suit flew in holding a thin paper bag wearing man in his hand. He was badly beat up , weakly struggling against the hero's grip around his thin neck.

" Hah!" the hero spat as her threw the man on the ground . Hanna gasped as the man's body slammed in the ground next to her, the impact creating a creator in the tiled floor.

"Flug, stop being such a _wuss_ and get back up!" she heard the villainess hissed at the human wreck, which only replied with a grain.

" Flug?! As in _Dr. Flug?!" _Hanna uncontrollably exclaimed. Immediately she. Covered her mouth with both hands, trying desperately to blend back in her surroundings. At least the clerk was smart enough to escape when the hero showed up.

Both of them were notorious villains! They rarely left any witnesses to their various crimes…Well , they did but not alive.

She hoped to god that she went unnoticed.

Unfortunately her prayers went in answered as Dementia looked her way , a wild sneer on her face. "S-sorry !"She shrilled as the villainess let out a feral growl. It was as paralyzing as a tigers roar, a frequency so low Hanna thought her heart had stopped.

"Don't worry citizen , your hero Magma-man is here!" the spandex wearing hero declared," These puny villains are no match for me! "

"That's not it!" Hanna snapped eyes darting for any sign of _him_.

Every new hero was given a strict course on which villains the association can apprehend. You have to be cleared to take in rank S villains like Dementia or Dr. Flug . Those that are cleared however are not foolish enough to fight them. Those that do go missing or worse found dead.

But that was not the main reason.

The main reason is that they worked directly under the most evil , _the most vile_ villain in the world.

No , the universe. A being of mysterious origins , possibly beyond demonic and his name stroke fear into any hero either a rookie or a veteran. Only someone with rotten luck would be foolish to cross the terrifying, horrific existence rumored to be as strong as the mysterious CEO of the hero association.

Why , Hanna couldn't fathom how desperate a person would be to sell their soul to the entity closer to the devil on earth!

Unknown to this fallen hero the following events will lead Hanna, willingly to his door steps.


	4. Chapter 3 : A villainous meeting ( part

Chapter 3: A villainous meeting( part 2)

As the moronic hero walked ever closer to both him and his least favorite experiment, the aforementioned Dr. Flug contemplated his life choices .No , he did not regret becoming a villain or serving lord Black Hat. No he mostly regretted the fact that he messed up _again_.

As his limbs twitched in pain , feeling every single fracture in his broken body he dimly wondered what went wrong.

It was such a simple, such _an exceedingly _simple mission really. A low- brow mad scientist had requested Black Hat's assistance to exterminate a fire based hero who was destroying his insect minions.

With the proper equipment and the lesson about teamwork from the last hero capturing mission he was fully prepared. He did his research on the hero and prepared the appropriate counter measures.

Well , he had counter measures-thanks to Dementia's hit first policy both the hat ship and 505 were out of commission!

As he cursed his 'successful' genetic experiment's actions , he heard someone gasp his name in terror. It didn't sound like the hero for two reasons ; he had no idea who they were ,not knowing himself he'll get ,but _Magma-man_ had no clue who Dementia was! Secondly, the gasp came from a raspy female not that ridiculously bulky man.

Flug rolled his eyes when the hero said, " These puny villains are no match for me, Magma-man!" Did he not know who they work for? Gosh heroes these days were becoming more stupid and pathetic.

"That's not it!" the woman , person he didn't care shouted sounding rather pissed. But contained as if trying to hold back their anger, " Do you know who they are?! Who they work for?!"

Now that , that was surprising. Most normal-citizens ( or potential test subjects ) were oblivious to Dr. Flug and sometimes Dementia's status as villains.

Well , except for the majority of Hat island. But they didn't count.

A shame , he thought , he wouldn't get the chance to properly introduce himself to this promising test subject . Once Black Hat is aware that he had failed, lets just say he'll wish he was dead

* * *

Hanna had always thought of herself as an easy going person. No matter the mistake a trainee made during mentoring she'll let it slide to a certain degree. That was one of the main reasons most newbies would fight for who would be under her care.

However, her easy going personality had its limits. Especially if the person , like the hero in front of her lacked common knowledge. People like him tested her very thin., _**very**_ fragile patience .

"Do you know who they are?! Who they work for?!" She screamed , she could feel her eyes start to burn . Biting her lip she breathed deeply trying to keep the glow down. 'Calm down me , remember your powers aren't stable ' She breathed again counting from ten.

Magma-man snorted , shaking his head as he puffed out his chest." Woman , they are nothing but low-ranked villains" he gestured to a creeping Dementia who paused in place glaring at him with unhinged fury, " Just a freaky woman ," he then pointed to the large steaming crater", and a paper bag nerd!"

"Plus they even had some sort of weird bear. But don't worry I melted that thing with my amazing magma!" He stopped to flex one of his bulky arms. Not only did his muscles bulge underneath his suit , his hand momentarily turned to lava.

"Low-ranked." Hanna took a sharp intake of breath as she heard her patience snap loudly in het mind. Her breathing became rapid , her temper boiling along with her un-used , un-stable powers begging . No , _pleading_ to be used.

" _Low- ranked" _She hissed. It was more of a sneer really. " Low-ranked?! You call the Godzilla level destruction left in Dementia's wake low fucking rank?! Or the immense amount of deaths , injuries and god knows what else is accredited to Dr. Flug's inventions low ranked?!"

"Whoa , lady calm down they're not a threat"

"Not a threat!?" Hanna became hysterical. She tugged on her messy matted bangs gritting her teeth in exasperation, " Did you not pay attention to hero orientation?! Those two directly work under the most terrifying villain ever to exist in the known multiverse!"

The hero in front of her tilted his head , a cocky grin began to spread on his face, " Oh yeah lady and who may that be? Him? Aku? "

" You think I'm afraid of a cross-dressing lobster and an over grown shadow?" Magma-man snorted showing off his muscles.

Hanna kept quiet trying to keep her powers from manifesting. Her ability to create plasma based electric energy and manipulate it was directly connected to her emotions. But when she was feeling strong emotions her awful eyes started to glow causing her already unstable powers to go out of control.

And right now they were blaring a violent red.

'Calm down Hanna, calm' she squeezed her eyes shut. ' Just ignore him ,better yet just leave yeah just leave' Making up her mind Hanna moved to leave . She barely took one step before Dementia let out a shrill snarl at the hero.

" Lord Black Hat is a hundred times better than those losers!" In a in flash the villainess rushed the spandex wearing moron , only to crash into Hanna as Magma- man side stepped her.

Hanna let out a squeak of surprise as she hit the hard floor. For a split second she lost what little hold she had on her powers.

It only took that small second for everything to go to hell.


	5. Chapter 4: A villainous meeting (part 3)

Chapter 4: A villainous meeting( final part 3)

When Hanna hit the floor she gasped as her control loosened on her powers. Her alarm red eyes snapped open. 'Oh -' She wasn't able to finish her thought as a loud sonic boom rang out from her spot.

Everyone in her surrounding area could not escape from the spreading shockwave of red energy. The small ex-hero heard screams , both of surprise and horror. She screwed her eyes shut . Her hands covered her ears as the sickeningly smell of smoke entered her nose.

She felt her breath hitch. Wet tears ran down her face. 'No , no please be okay ' Her frightened mind screamed as images of the last time she lost control of her powers flashed behind her eyelids.

_The terror on her parents faces . The hate from the kids parents . The yelling. The feeling of the metal chair at the police station…_

'No, no!' She let out a whimper trying to shove the memories down. It was an accident , an accident-

"_That child's a monster!"_

'I'm sorry!' She said at the hateful words.

"_She's worse than a villain"_

No, no I'm not-

"_Stay away from her! You heard what she did to Kyle!"_

I didn't mean to-

"_Monster!"_

"No " she whimpered as her unwell mind replayed the terror and hate from her childhood. Her heart danced loudly in her head as her shadowy fears tortured her. Her memories mixed with her trauma of betrayal, causing her arms to itch. The itch a nagging sting played underneath her gloves.

It crawled up her arms. It was so painful. And it hurt. It _hurt so badly. _It was worse than the burns. She ripped off her gloves , revealing the worse of her scars.

When she saw the intricate scars on her hand's , the phantom itch became worse. Crazily she scratched her right arm, her nails raking against her dry skin. At first her scratching was slow but the pain was still there-

"_Monster"_

Her scratching became more frenzied.

_The sound of the ambulance driving away the fatally injured. The sound of heartbroken weeping echoed in her mind as the feeling of anti-power cuffs chaffed her small wrists._

She broke down in frustrated tears as her nails scraped against her skin. The pain hurt so much . She just wanted it to go away. But it wouldn't . Why? Why?! WHY WOULDN'T IT LEAVE!?. She didn't stop scratching even when she drew blood.

" _Sister dear, face it" The pretty model like figure of her younger twin. She looked up into the pretty face warped in a sneer. " You can't use your powers, you destroy everything you touch" Hanna watched in horror as her sister walked closer wrench in hand to her experiments._

"WHY IS IT STILL ITCHING?!"

She would have continued her destructive behavior if it wasn't for the cold rubber gloved hand stopping her in place. It took her too long to register it's existence on her wrist.

"Are- Are you okay?" She stared at the oddly comforting limb . The pressure was … relaxing. It felt like hours as she stared at it, her heart rate gradually going back to normal. The intense itching decreased as she calm down. She blinked the dull pain easing her out of her trance.

Not thinking Hanna looked up . " Th-Thank you Slu-" Then she noticed the bag was a lighter shade the worried gaze behind thick black lenses. Those did not belong to her grumpy ex-villain friend.

It took her an even longer time to realize who this other paper bag wearing person was. Although she was just staring at him not saying anything she was screaming internally.

' I really , _really _should've stayed home!"

* * *

To say Dr. Flug was surprised when a sonic boom went off would be an under statement. The blast was reminiscent of a nuclear bomb going off. ' Did Dementia put another nuke in her hair?' he thought as red light passed over him . He let out a yelp as debris fell on top of him.

" Dementia what did you do?!" He yelled as he fought his way out of the ceiling insulation, nearly choking on asbestos. ' Even I'm not that evil' he thought as he brushed off the deadly stuff. Thankfully he remembered to put a vial of super strength healing tonic in his pocket.

Unlike the cheapo garbage that they sell to their customers this was fast-acting , had no side effects and minty aftertaste.

He winced as he moved his broken arm to his lab coat pocket. Gripping against the thin vial of glowing green liquid, ha wiggled as he coaxed it out.

' Moronic hero, didn't even bothered to search me' He criticized Magma-man as he drank the oddly refreshing concoction. He closed his eyes momentarily as the cool liquid slid down his throat. Letting out a sigh of relief as he felt his bones knit back together.

" Gah my back!" he whined , his brittle spine snapping loudly as he sat straight up. He blinked away the relaxing numbness that the topic induced while it worked, feeling a tad relaxed

" Did a bomb go off?!" His relaxation lasted only a few seconds when his brain processed his surroundings. Everything that wasn't nailed down was blown away , smoking piles of various medications were strewn about. The wall had shelving embedded in them along with a few broken pipes poking out like broken bones .

" Dementia where are you ? " Dr. Flug called out as he stood up. He did not see the hybrid but he did saw a short woman sitting in a fetal position .

Dr. Flug prided himself on his scientific powers of deduction. The scorch marks that radiated from her and the faint smell of burning smoke from her general direction told his neurotic brain that this citizen was the source.

He himself had a hard time in believing that this person was so. But first he had to look for the lizard woman .Black Hat would not be pleased if the living weapon got damaged or worse.

With the scent of scorched lizard plus the ever alarming burn marks Dr. Flug worriedly entertained the thought of the hybrid getting vaporized. His worries were dashed when he saw an unconscious figure drop form the ceiling with a plop.

Skittering over to where she dropped , he checked her pulse. ' Good she's alive' He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her strong pulse underneath his gloves.

He thought he was used to all types of carnage . But when he saw what was left of the hero he nearly gagged.

Dr. Flug was yet again amazed at how durable the lizard experiment was. Unlike Dementia who got away with only a few bruises and brunt hair the hero' s body was charred. A few parts of the exposed skeleton were melted twisted inward on itself like ruined steel.

Dr. Flug couldn't help but feel sadistic joy at the macabre sight. It was beautiful to see. Oh it was downright pitiful that the heroes death was too quick-

" _Que pasó_ ?" What he thought was a corpse muttered.

" Amazing ! " gasped Dr. Flug. He did read that Magma-man was able to withstand burning temperatures but he never thought to this extent " I wonder if 5.0.5 had regenerated by now! Maybe if I'm quick I enough I can-where is that coming from?"

The smell of iron only found in blood directed his attention back to the woman. She was short with a rather sturdy figure messy hair covered her eyes. His eyes widen in horror as he watched the woman scratch her arm in a frenzy. By her frantic muttering with every movement it was obvious that she was having a breakdown.

The closer his worried but cautious steps got the more blood was drawn. He stopped a few inches from her wondering what to do.

Should he stop her? If he didn't he was sure she wasn't going to stop unless she hit a major artery .' _but I'm a villain! Villain's d-don't help others!'_

" WHY IS IT STILL ITCHING?!" Flug flinched as he heard her yell. It was raspy as if she was parched.

Without thinking he calmly but firmly grabbed her wrist , stopping her in place.

"Are- Are you okay?" He asked gently. He was glad that the bag hid his burning face. Of course she wasn't okay! She resembled the mess he was before he worked for black hat!

He felt her pulse settle down as she stared at his hand. The only sound he heard for those minutes were her ragged breathing and the faint sound of sirens in the distance. As he was about to pull away he froze as she slowly looked up at him.

"Th- Thank you Slu-"She cut off her sentence with a fearful screech as she snatched her hand away from his grip. " Don't hurt me! I swear I didn't mean to – ow!" She let out a hiss of pain from the self-inflicted wound.

" Um, " Dr. Flug cleared his throat feeling awkward " So uh, do you usually have panic attacks when you uh do this?" He gestured to the mess ,instinctively hiding the disfigured hero out of her sight.

Something told him from her actions that her psyche couldn't handle that level of gore right now. " I- I didn't mean to hon-honest ! My-my powers-"

"You have powers?" She let out a worried screech, as if she didn't mean to say that.

"Don't hurt me ! I know what you do to witnesses! I know who you work for!"

" And how did you know who I am?". Her reaction would've been funny if she didn't looked so pathetic.

"I-" She let out another hiss of pain scooting away from the mad scientist. "I promise I won't say anything just let me go please! I don't want any trouble, just my existence is enough to cause a disaster!"

Normally pleas of mercy would've made him chuckle but watching someone more pathetic looking than himself took away the joy. Not to mention the way her wound looked caused his anxiety to sky rocket.

" Just calm down okay?" He took a step towards her only for her to shrink back, " You're terribly hurt and are those burn scars?"

She hesitated before meekly nodding her head.

" Here"He said as he took out a small cube no bigger than his hand out of his other pocket . Pressing a button on its side it immediately grew. Noticing her curious stare her eyes- wait did they just change color?!-Flug gently assured her , " Don't worry this is my personal med-kit, give me your arm it's really bothering me"

He had to crouch down to get a better view , unknowingly revealing the charred hero.

" B-but aren't you evil…" Her voice trailed off her eyes turning slowly to a bright blue green . Flug followed her gaze , to the hero who was struggling to breathe. Dr. Flug cursed inwardly , as he quickly blocked her sight . But alas the damage was done.

Flug quickly considered vaporizing her if she started to freak out. They had to get out of here before the police showed up.

They were more troublesome than heroes.

"Oh. It happened again huh? "She sounded tired her shoulders slumping in despair. Flug blinked a bit surprised at her reaction. She brought her legs up to her chest propping her chin on them as she stared at the hero, " Is he alive at least? Even if he is he's not going to last long"

"D-Did you did that?" Flug asked genuinely curious about the _again _part.

" Yes" Her eyes were now a terrifying color. An empty soulnessess occupied her voice. She then went silent , Flug taking this opportunity to tend to her arm . He couldn't help but awe at the intricate burn scars, they looked like she slowly dipped her arm into acid making a gradient of sorts. But he didn't say anything cause he also recognized small white scars that ran down the arm over the burn.

Everyone had their own issues. It was none of his business.

He decided to busy himself by quickly tending to her current wound . Thankfully it was shallow so it didn't use that much gauze.

"You've killed people right Dr. Flug?" He nearly jumped when she spoke up again. That was an odd question. She did recognized him so she was definitely aware of his crimes. Confused , Flug answered his back to her., " Uh, yes why-?"

"Can you kill me please?"

"What?!" Flug's head snapped around his hand nearly getting caught in the box. At first he thought he misheard .

" I used to be a hero you know" she continued to talk her chilling monotonous voice gave him chills. " By the name of Love Arrow "

This was the voice of someone who had completely given up. A tone that he would encounter a few times with heroes. Even his boss who enjoyed misery and despair disliked those broken heroes.

" W-Why would I ? I mean, I don't show mercy to anyone" Dr. Flug immediately tapped into his 'evil mode' He smirked a bit as he watched her tense up rigid with fear.

" But my arm..?"

" No, no that wasn't mercy!" He waved it off as if it was a fact, " I only did that cause the sight of blood bothered me, I'm a mad scientist not a slob!"

"Killing me won't be showing me mercy right? I m-mean I'm still a witness"

" To what? " Flug's glasses glinted sinisterly at her gesturing to the surroundings, " The blast that caused this level of destruction came from you did it not?"

At this she let out a whimper," You're right. I'm a monster. But please do it I can't- I can't do this anymore. My sister is right I''ll be doing everyone a favor if I'm dead"

Dr. Flug sighed taking out a card. He couldn't believe what he was doing , but he couldn't let a peculiar test subject to waste. Thankfully, he remembered to put a tracking device inside the cards. If the worst happens at least he'll be able to send a Hatbot to retrieve her cadaver.

It'll be a shame to miss out on such destructive powers.

" Here" He bent down holding the card to the ex-hero. She blinked at it taking it with hesitation. He watched as her hand trembled as she read it, "If you decide to not die , call the number on the card., Lord Black Hat doesn't discriminate a potential client , especially with your capabilities Ms. Love Arrow"


	6. Chapter 5 : Decisions , Decisions

Chapter 5: Decisions, Decisions

You know that sensation you experience after a really bad event? That numb blankness ? That was what engulfed Hanna after she escaped the pharmacy. There was no thinking involved as she made her way home vaguely aware of her surroundings.

The static in her mind helped her to ignore the disgusted and surprised looks that passerby's made.

The feeling of exposed skin on her arms told her why. But she didn't care she felt tired. So inexplicably _tired._

Every step she took felt oddly light as if any moment now a gust of wind would carry her away. The only thing that kept her anchored was the small rectangular piece of paper in her hands. It was so small yet it was so heavy.

It wasn't until she was halfway home did the weight of what just happened clicked in. Passerby and stray animals alike jumped in fright as they watch a dingy looking lady grab handfuls of her uncombed unwashed hair and scream. It was a shrill ear bleeding type of scream. Hanna felt sick. And scared.

Mostly scared , definitely frightened.

A villain offered her the number to the most elusive living nightmare. For help. Yeah, that's right a villain who although not as nightmarish as his boss was more terrifying in her opinion wanted to _help _.

" _Rule number one Han's" her ex-villain friend said as they shared lunch together one afternoon after a rather confusing day of work for her. She had just finished busting a bank robbery that she almost screwed up cause one of the bad guys was someone she helped earlier, " Don't help a villain , better yet don't accept their help for people like us would only use you not caring if we screw you over"_

"_But what if they're nice like you?"_

_He nearly choked on his sandwich behind the dark bag he wore mostly so people don't recognize the villain family he came from. " One , don't you fucking dare call me 'nice' ever again , and Two villains don't do nice, we can play nice to gain your trust so we can screw you over big time"_

" _Here's a tip " She smirked as she let him steal more of her fries , " The nicer a villain acts towards you, the more they want to use you" _

Hanna felt a ghost of a smile as she remembered her friends advice. But it quickly turned into a frown, a sharp pain in heart. She remembered him , her only friend at the association. He was the only one who made her feel…right.

Like she wasn't a mistake. She met him in the academy , the only ex-villain turned hero. Even through she was related to the schools Angel , she was an outcast. No , even the social outcast's avoided her like the plague. The Academy for Heroes accepted anyone , no matter of their backgrounds but that didn't stop some rumors spreading.

And sadly the rumors had some inkling of truth.

She was dangerous. So when she met him she felt, happy that someone besides her sister accepted her.

But maybe like her he though she was a monster too.

Again she let out another scream. Instead of fear this was more of a mix of embarrassment and confusion .Why on earth did she ask that villain to kill her?! Yes, she never had the guts to actually go through with any attempts. However seeing that charred mangled corpse of another person just broke her.

No matter how good she was, …

"_Murderer"_

" _Yesterday Kyle Langley died in the St. Martha's hospital due-"_

"_Evil! That child is evil!"_

No matter how hard she tired…

"_Did you hear what she did to Kyle?"_

"_Angela how can you stand her?"_

"_She should just give up on being a hero"_

No matter how nice she was…

"_Ew! That Freak talked to me!"_

" _Why are you so creepy sis?!_

"_Hey didn't you kill a someone?"_

Silently she turned over her hands giving them a look. Once upon a time her tan hands used to be hard with callouses . Rough from work on machines. Stained with the black lifeblood of equipment. However nobody else saw the stains of blood on them.

Nobody but her.

Nothing would be able to get rid of the blood on her hands.

_Nothing at all._

" Ma'am are you alright?" Hanna jumped out of her skin , jolted out of her dark self-hating thoughts as a friendly looking policewoman asked. She had a worried expression on her weathered face. Concern written all over her ice-blue eyes. Hanna couldn't help but wince at how nice this stranger's kindness felt. "Y-yeah, I'm fine sorry"

The police officer , concern still furrowing her brow just nodded, "You be careful okay ma'am there's a lot of villains around lately". Hanna watched as she walked away her stomach stiffening at her pity.

A sharp growl snapped her out. Her long forgotten stomach howled with fury. She winced at the spike of pain in her stomach. She never had much of an appetite. Usually she had to set reminders to eat throughout the day. Otherwise she would forgot to eat. Now that she out she should get something, thankfully she made sure to scout out a soup kitchen.

Maybe if she had something to eat , it'll help her to think on a full stomach. Making up her mind arms crossed she trekked through her neighborhood. The neighborhood she took shelter in appeared abandoned. At daytime it was emptier than a convince store during the night shift.

As she walked she mentally listed all the repairs she needed done. ' Wait do I really need to stay?' Shivers ran down her spine thinking of the villain. Although he seemed kind(?), she did not miss that crazy look in his eyes. She may as well have been a rare specimen on a dissecting table.

She could leave . It wasn't hard she didn't had any things to pack. Hanna was used to hitch hiking. Or sitting with hobo's on trains. But she didn't want to leave. She worked really hard in running away from her hometown, she spent four months making a raft so she can get off her island base.

This place town in southern Mexico was actually comfortable.

Besides, she wouldn't put it past the villain to have a way to track her down. Not wanting to dwell on it , she switched to another concern : money. Her pills got charred and the ones she stole got crushed.

"Maybe I should take Ricky up on his offer" Her hurting stomach rolled at that idea. Ricky was one of the other tenants. He lived a floor below her, cooking up various kinds of drugs. Meth mainly but also crack .

Selling drugs in her opinion , was far more awful than turning tricks. Not that she was good looking enough to even consider it, but still. Contributing to the drug problem or getting caught was not worth it. Then again she was desperate. She needed money to get new clothes at least a few outfits so she could go to job interviews.

That was hoping that they would see her. Then again she caught the interest of an mad scientist. If she was going to live the rest of her life in fear, she rather it be a villain than the law. She did not want her sister nor her ex to find out she was still alive. She was so busy contemplating her life choices , that she veered off course.

The scenery changed from degrading warehouses, to somewhat less shady looking storefronts

It wasn't until she passed an electronics store that she realized she made a mistake in directions. But the small crowd around the store peeked her curiosity. The store had television sets on display in the windows. They made a small wave of nostalgia wash over her. She remembered walking past stores like these as a child. First with her parents, then with her sister.

Those were peaceful times before the disaster.

The crowd consisted mostly of the elderly , and a few people who couldn't afford a tv set. Only a few glared as she approached , so she felt oddly at ease. She stood there as she watched funny commercials on the multiple screens. Her eyes drifted to one screen. The image on it caused her breath to stop.

Underneath her bangs her eyes flashed between anger and hurt; on the screen in the center was her sister her charming grin flashing white as she draped lovingly on a buff arm. Her black eye mask made her eyes look sharper than before, as she gazed up at the man she was draped upon. The man looked more heroic than the deceased Magma-man.

Time seemed to stop for Hanna as blood rushed to her ears. Slowly the same image popped up on other screens, the manager switching the channel. She knew this channel , she new the talk show host who walked on the stage as the live audience applauded. This show was famous for its amounts of proposals that occurred onstage.

A show that she herself appeared on not so long ago.

Feeling her powers surging she forced her way out of the growing crowd. She forced herself to hold back the tears choking her throat. She felt the hairs on her skin bristle as plasma energy danced on her. 'Not good!' She started to run barely holding herself together, ' Why?! Why did he ? Why would he?'

Why would Goldie marry her sister!? And so soon after her 'death' unless. " …Did-d they plan for this?" Much as she would want to believe it wasn't true , her blood ran cold. Why wouldn't he? He's a big-time hero the poster child for the Association, marrying someone like him was too much for Hanna. They fought a lot with Hanna being left in a puddle of tears , and bruises.

He may have been a hero but she knew what he was like.

Her 'death' happened two weeks before she was going to break off their engagement. Officially she might add.

"Heroes only caring for themselves!" She breathed hugging the wall in a hidden alley. She had ducked into here to collect her thoughts. She never gave herself that much credit as a hero, her role was more like a sidekick at best. But still she worked hard, not for glory for justice. What a fool. She was such a fool.

As she felt her heart calm down she took out the card. Through blurry tears she saw her disfigured hand tremble. She remembered watching a recording of the news report, on the day she obtained these scars.

Beloved by all? What a joke ! Love Arrow was snubbed by family , by friends. She was always looked down upon by everyone including the man she loved. She remembered the look of pity on the cops face. Another face feeling sorry for her. The only person that she thought her friend didn't even try looking for her . Yes, she could be blamed for not trying to contact them but…

" I hate this" She hissed her hand that held the card started to glow. The card was bathed in bright colored light for a split second before catching fire. Quickly she put it out.

At this point in her life Hanna Rivera had a very important decision to make : become a puppet for most vile creature in the world or let her sister do this. She wished that someone anyone would think it strange that Golden Heart moved on so quickly from Love Arrow. But Hanna knew the only reason why people mourned _her_ was that she was a hero.

No one cared if you were a good person in this world. Hero society worked a lot like high school drama, it was more about power. Of course Hanna did not know this until it was too late.

Maybe…Maybe being a villain will be better than a hero?

Hopefully it could be different from Hero society.

Could it be?


	7. Chapter 6: The Interview(part 1)

Chapter 6: The Interveiw (part one)

Dr. Flug Slys prided himself on his technical abilities. It took a lot of engineering and technological expertise in order to invent all of the items that they sell. Even the hatbots, hatbot-lers and the hat ship were made by him. So it stands to reason that he was also responsible for repairs.

A fact that he especially hates.

"Stupid Hero ruining the hard ware with his lava" The scientist grumbled waist deep in the melted machine. The damage to the ship may not have been that hard but the deceased Magma-man wrecked the communication device. He had to fix it fast otherwise he may not have head any longer.

He felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he dreaded to give his boss the report. Not only did they got trashed by a low-level hero , in the end be got killed by a random stranger. ' I could take the credit for it ' But he quickly dismissed the idea. His boss probably knows already. He may as well tell the truth and take the lighter punishment.

" Hah…I should've brought that woman along" he sighed bitterly . Not only did she kill a hero , if what she said was true she was an ex-hero. Someone like that could be valuable to their business. Flug just sighed knowing his boss was going to punish him greatly for a missed business opportunity.

The doctor nearly hit his head when his phone went off. Cursing in a string of several different languages , rubbing the bump on his head as he glared at his work phone. It was a modified burner phone ; highly untraceable , indestructible and equipped with a self destruct function that could destroy a city block.

It was mostly used to talk to clients while on one of the numerous missions their boss send them on. He took a glance at the caller ID.

An unidentified number. But that didn't bother him . Most of their clients were secretive about their locations so they used numbers like that frequently. Of course this really didn't hinder Flug's ability to track them down. To him it was a mild inconvenience.

" Hello I'm Doctor Flug Slys lead and only scientist of Black Hat Inc. How may I help you?" Flug asked not bothering to fake politeness with this customer. He had to fix the ship before his boss skinned him alive. It was a long day add that up to the load of work waiting for him , ugh just thinking made him want to actually sleep.

"H-h-hello?" His sleep deprived brain snapped awake at the voice of a young nervous woman. Her voice was shaking so hard, you could hear heavy breathing. ' Who?' His brain blanked as he tried to place her . Her voice would normally be considered normal if not for the rasp in it.

Could it be…?

"Miss Love Arrow? " He was faintly surprised that the woman from earlier was still alive. She seemed rather shaken. The hero on the other end took a sharp intake of breath as she answered, " C-call me Hanna please."

" I assume you accepted my offer. And rather quickly" He totally expected her to dispose of the card and forget the events. Something must've happened to her after the pharmacy. And he will find out. Exposing a person's deep dark secrets is a skill every job interviewer must have.

"So Ms. Hanna where are you right now ?" Flug asked as he quickly sat down inside the ship. With practiced ease he booted up the super computer. He freed up his hand by sandwiching the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"In a p-phone booth" She answered a hint of confusion in her voice. " Hmmhmm" Flug's fingers danced across the control board as he quickly hacked into satellite video while simultaneously pinpointing her location via the tracker. He may look foolish for a villain but like any he couldn't really accept what she said before at face value.

For all he knew it could be a trap. She could still be in contact with the association despite being out of action. Although he thought it would be very unlikely that would be tge case. He didn't got a glance she looked way too malnourished . But it never hurt to be careful. Within only at as minutes he was able to get her on video, and secure her location. ' Huh she seems to be alone but it's hard to tell with this bird eyes view' He then expertly took control of the street cameras.

With ease he remotely zoomed in on the small built woman standing in the phone booth. The street was bare of people with it being dusk. Most people would be home by now, with a few out an the roads. " Are you alone Miss. Hanna?" He asked wanting to see if she had any tricks up her sleeve. He knew firsthand that heroes couldn't be trusted any more than villains. But through his experience villains are ironically more trustworthy. Even ex-heroes.

" Y-yes I'm alone -"

" Please refrain from saying my name on an unsecured line Miss Arrow, unless you have any plans to capture me?" Flug nonchalantly said as he paid attention to her body language through the video feed.

" Wha-no sir!" Unaware of Flug's watchful eye on her Hanna jumped , her static nerves making her to jump. She may be crazy enough to call on a villain's 'help' but not dumb. She paused taking a few shaking breaths not caring that he could hear her. "I'm- I'm not sure they're aware I'm alive"

"That is what you say but is it true ?" It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he didn't trust her. " For all I know ," He continued his voice like ice," You could still be in contact with any of your friends from the association"

Hanna's heart twinge as his words brought her friends face to mind. Not the bag. His actual face. She bit her lip preventing the surge of emotions from rushing out. "No-" Her voice thick with emotion threatened to break, " No n-not any more , we had a huge fight a few weeks before I 'died'"

" May I ask what it was about"

Hanna became silent as she contemplated whether she tell him what happened. After what she had been through she couldn't trust anyone any more. That went double for her lip she replied," It- its rather personal. I'm sorry ,sir. I can tell you anything else except that"

" That's okay I understand" Dr. Flug said as he gave her location to a few hatbots. He hadn't talked to her for long and he could already tell she had a lot of issues. " Miss. Hanna I find that this interview will go better if we meet in person" He still wasn't sure she could be trusted but her reluctance to tell him showed the distrust was mutual. And that was a good point in his book.

In the villain world trust is a tool that you use to get by. For people who got burned badly by trusting the wrong people it made sense you would treat fellow villains with the expectation that they would betray you without second thought. Unlike the hero world where power struggles and one up man ship lied under the surface , villains were more clandestine. Such an offer caught her off guard since he saw her jump so hard that the phone receiver fell out of her hand. He watched and listened as she fumbled picking back up. He watched her with a critical eye thinking what on earth is she thinking calling here. There were more effective ways to become a villain if it was for revenge. But coming here? To Black Hat? Is she that desperate ?

He came back to the task at hand as she got a hold back on to the receiver. " S-sorry you , um caught me kinda off guard heh" She hunched her shoulders nervously. To say she was 'kinda' caught of guard was an understatement ! Her heart nearly leapt out of her throat. A villain with mkre than a thousand crimes wanted to her see_ her _in person. She hoped he couldn't her the thumping of her heart. " You- uh want to see me?"

"I mean !" She hurriedly went to correct herself knowing how stupid she sounded, " I mean of course ! At what time tomorrow would you like to meet?" She mentally went through her closet wondering what type of outfit she could throw together. Maybe something formal? But she had no formal wear. Maybe she could shop at a thrift store before it. Or she could ask her neighbor if she borrow her clothes.

"Do not worry . I'm not going to be here in this town for long." He answered , " I have already arranged transportation for you" Before she could even ask he hung the phone. " Well, let's see what you have here Miss. Arrow" He said as he flexed his hands smirking evilily as he went to unearth all of her files. It would take the hat-bots only a half hour to retrieve her. By that time he would already have all the information on her.


	8. Chapter 7: The Interview (part 2)

**Chapter 7: The Interview(part 2)**

"Wait what-" but Hanna didn't got a word in before he hung up on her. Her face scrunched in disbelief as she stared at the phone in her hand. Did he-? Did he just hung up on her?! " Rude. Are all villains that rude? And what did he mean by he'll send something to pick her up? Did he knew where she was? How would he know where she was unless…

She fearfully looked around shivering a bit cause of the cold. The phone hung limp as she looked around. The area she was in was a forgotten location of the rather vacant part of the neighborhood she had wondered in. She was rather surprised to find an old phone booth. Considering how run down it looked she didn't expect it to work.

The booth opened up to a rather dirty alley behind a few buildings. She scanned it looking for any signs of… what she didn't know.

All she saw were empty boxes , overflowing trash cans with flies dancing over the rotten cornucopia. As she looked her eyes ran up the walls of the alley way. Her eyes wondered along the walls until she spotted a security camera. It was looking directly at her. Her eyes widen in fe ar a chill running up her spine.

' Maybe this was a bad idea' But it was too late to back out now. Right? Her heart thumped in her chest as she stood on the silent dusk. No one was around at this time she made sure she picked a secretive spot. As she stood there a flood of thoughts fought for clarity.

' This is crazy! What am I doing?!' Yes the idea of her sister her and her ex getting together when she was quote 'dead' bothered her. But really what was the point of this?! She absently started biting her finger nails . Yes , it is an unhealthy coping mechanism but it chewing on something helped her nerves to calm down. She paced cursing her impulsiveness. She glanced at the black receiver that hung loosely from it's spot.

It was too late to back out now.

She looked at the card in her hand. Taking a breath she concentrated on her hand until it glowed with plasma energy. She watched as the card caught fire sparking as the fire burnt away.

Everything was too late. She dug her own grave better lie in it. Watching the fire eat the card she felt her heart calm, bittersweet memories.

Being with her sister, then Golden Heart then her only friend. ' I wonder how he's doing. I never did got to meet his boss' The embers turned to ashes in her hand. She blew on them watching as the her breath swept them away. All her worries and pain. She watched them dance in the wind.

Suddenly interrupting their dance appeared a buff robot. It had one eye and miraculously balanced itself on one wheel.

But their distinctive feature?

Was the tiny black top hats on top of their heads.

They approached her thuggishly. Fear. Surprise. Tiredness. Anger. Her emotions went from night to low as they came near causing her eyes to flicker like a fading lightbulb. With each step they took she took a few steps back. She had to leave. However she had a feeling the moment she tried to flee they'll catch her. No. It was more than a feeling. It was a definite fact.

She looked in their mechanical eye. All she saw was a menacing glint.

She could run.

But what was the point?

' I'm tried. ' She then walked toward to them her shoulders slumping. She was so tired. Tried of all this fear. Right now she wanted it to stop. All the worry. All the pain. All of this. But it would be a lie if it was said she wasn't afraid. " Go a-ahead! " She screamed shutting her eyes. By its dress it made sense it is connected to Black Hat.

Hopefully was there to kill her.

Her breathing quickened when she heard the mechanical whir of the machine closing in . With a loud beep it picked Hanna up who went limp before flying away. Back at the hat ship Flug read the article from thirteen years ago along with the obituary of a small little boy.

"Witnesses claim that the assailant , the eight year-old daughter of retired superhero couple Hanna Amora Rivera had purposely shot him with a high powered beam. While the weapon is currently unknown the deceased family is hoping to put the clearly mentally unstable child into a highly secure mental facility" He hummed a bit as he read another article this time explaining how children raised by heroes were unfit for society.

Out of all of them at least a majority claimed that she had used a high powered weapon. 'You couldn't get those burns from a plasma gun' He thought recalling the charred remains of Magma-man.

Everything else was quite normal. Born February 14th, blood type AB , was a hero called Love Arrow and raised her younger twin sister by herself when her parents passed when they were sixteen.

However unlike what her obituary said Hanna was very much alive.


	9. Chapter 8: The Interview (part 3)

**Chapter 8: The Interview (part 3)**

His guest finally arrived five minutes after sending the hat bots to pick her up. He expected her to put up a fight thus he sent three hat-bots to her location. Imagine his surprise when they arrived in one piece without a missing arm. The ex-hero was limp in the lead ones grip eyes closed shut. "Put her right over there , don't break anything please" He nonchalantly pointed at a corner.

The robot automatically dumped the ex-hero onto the floor of the hat ship. "You can open your eyes now" Flug said turning his back to her as he searched fie video footage of her 'death' two years ago. Normally one would nit turn their back on a hero but Flug had so many security measures on the ship that he had no problem doing so.

She had no idea where she was when she finally opened her eyes. The amount of black disturbed her.

She looked around slightly disappointed that she was not dead but alive. She was hoping that Flug would refuse to see her, killing her to shut her up. "Um… Doctor Flug? Where are we? " She asked the back of the figure who was clicking away at a super computer.

"The hat ship. A mobile vehicle of _my _design" The bragging of the evil scientist was clear as day in his voice," So are the robots and these high tech restraint cuffs" He immediately pressed a button summoning about four robot arms rising up from the floor. They wrapped themselves tight around Hanna makong her since when a few of her ribs broke."Since you all ready know who I am lets get right to the point Miss Arrow" He turned arounf on the swivel chair hands clasped his goggles glinting eviliy ," Why would you a well-known hero-"

"I'm not a hero anymore"

He probably rolled his eyes under his bag, she couldn't tell, " A _former_ hero want to partake in villainy? You're far to old for Black Hats Villain Academy, and there is the fact that you used to be Golden Boys fiancé. Other than revenge why else would you do so?"

"I…I don't know." Hanna flexed her hands staring down onto the floor. She felt ashamed. She went head first in a dangerous situation with out thinking. "Why would I want revenge any way? I'm dead to them I should just move on right?" Her words were full of bitterness, no matter how true they were the opposite was true.

"You're not stupid right?" Flug spoke up turning back around to the computer. A robotic arm forced Hanna to look up. His fingers clicked against the control board bringing up multiple articles. The tiny woman trembled with fear seeing upon the picture of a boy long gone. Next to were articles of the event of his death, articles of her parents death , articles of newscasters that did not hesitate to smear her during her heroic career.

A sense of rage and fear surged in her seeing the piles of information ; she did not doubt he would manage to dig up _everything _on her. Still the realization that this person before held no remorse for using her painful life against her. He really was evil " You have _every _reason to seek vengeance on them! On these people that hurt you, that abused you , who betrayed your trust!"

The robot arm holding her jaw forced her to keep her ever-shifting eyes on the screen. " You worked hard to build up your reputation ; something I admit I admire " His voice cold calculated," Among all the scorn and the blood on your hands. I imagine it was hard not to give in to the desire of killing them all and just run away right?"

Hanna said nothing fist clenched. She bit her lip heart drumming against her chest. "You don't-" She paused trying to drown her anger. What he said stirred something dark in her. The same dark hunger she felt when she blasted Kyle. That dark slumbering creature that stirred whenever she injured a villain in combat. That monster that whisper evil things when she's not doing anything. That pain she goes through trying to keep her from proving them right.

"I what? That _I _don't understand? That I don't understand the futile attempt of trying to fit into a society that doesn't understands you?" Hanna flinched at the anger in his tone. He turned around from her pushing a few buttons. The robotic arms holding her placed her in a chair that appeared from the floor . She struggle against the metal restraints against her wrists. "I'm telling you now that you better have a better argument than what you gave me to the boss"

To his bots " Collect Dementia please, I just know that she's blowing our cover destroying property, and 5.0.5 is just tagging along." Hanna nervously gulped at his words. "I-I'm meeting _the_ B-Black Hat?!" In person?! Just the thought made her blood run cold.

"Well duh" Flug gave her a 'are you stupid?' look" His word is law in his company. He deals with all the hiring, deal-making part of the business. Unless I don't value my life I do not under any circumstances make any important decisions that can comprise our organization without his consent"

She suddenly felt sick, thanking she skipped the soup kitchen. That however didn't stop her from retching up bile.


	10. Chapter 9: Monster

**Chapter 9: Monster**

'Heard of between a rock and a hard place but this is a bit much' Hanna thought sitting in between an insane mutant and a strange cupcake eating blue bear creature with a flower in its head.

"Want some?" Dementia offered shoving a charred mangled lump of what used to be an arm. Hanna's stomach growled in disgust curling up her nose. She tried to crane away her head from the lizard like woman , her restraints however refused to let her.

"But its well cooked! " She jiggled the arm , bits of flakey charcoal falling down along with dried flakes of blood. The smell of the charred meat gave off a very strong pork-ish smell. It made her stomach churn.

"Dementia!" Dr. Flug hissed turning around in his chair anger written all over his paper bag face," What did I say about bothering the captive-hey that arm better not belong to Magma-man!" Hanna let out a tiny squeak in terror eyeing the arm. She actually hoped it wasn't an arm. Looks like those rumors of the villainess eating humans weren't rumors.

Dementia let out a snort taking a sickening crunch of the charred flesh Hanna's face growing sicker," Shut up nerd! Not my fault your dumb robots interrupted my lunch!"

"You were trying to deep fry a fast food worker!" He screeched nearly jerking the controls in anger," What did I say about making chaos while we're on missions?! Our job is to secure the hero quickly and get out!"

"Nag nag nag!" Dementia mocked the scientist mimicking his mouth with her hand,"Looki at me I'm Mr. Bag head! I think I know everything!"

"That's because I _do_ know everything !"Flug snapped," How many PhDs and doctorates do you have?! Oh that's right _none_!"

"At least I have fun!"

"At least I actually do my job instead of fooling around tearing apart any random girl that looks at our boss!"

Hanna shrunk her head in as the two started throwing names at each other their verbal fight escalating to a point when the neon green woman threw the charred arm at his face. He let out a shrill screech of anger whipping out a dangerously glowing ray gun. "Do not make me destroy you! I can easily create another living weapon!"

"Didn't my darling forbade you from making more mistakes?" The lizard said picking up the stiff limb. He let out a swear in German hand slamming on autopilot before getting up. Hanna watched in mild amusement and confused terror as he ran after the neon haired villainess spewing words of anger at her.

The way he acted before and the way he acted now was so different she would have forgotten he was the one of the worlds most wanted criminal minds.

Upon meeting her eyes the bear creature handed one of his saccharine cupcakes to her. It was as if it was saying, _"Do you want one?"_

She shook her head. She was going to personally meet Black Hat in-from what she could see of the monitor- in a half hour. Better not have anything in her stomach when she does.

When Black Hat felt the arrival of those blood sucking parasites he called his minions ; he also felt another presence with them. At first he thought they had done their job right for once. On closer inspection on the presence he came to a likely conclusion: those buffoons brought home the wrong hero!

From the file on Magma man he was supposed to be brimming with vitality, this person however was not! Their life force was very strained weak. Almost fatally so. It was as if they decided to pick up a random homeless person from off the street!

'Did they _not_ learn what happened the last time they tried to trick me?!' He fumed. His form barely held itself together as he stood up smashing his desk in half.

"Looks like I have to teach them another lesson!" He smiled evilly as shadows started to cover him from head to toe. Time to give them a home coming they'll never forget!

"Um, do they always do this?" The captive hero asked wishing that she wasn't restrained. Her back was hurting from being in this position for to long. The two infamous villains were currently running around the ship chasing each other while spew all sorts of insults. The blue creature shrugged with a solemn nod. Or as solemn as one can be with frosting on their faces.

Right now she watched in amazement as Dementia kept effortlessly evading all of Flug's laser blasts.

"Haha! You have crappy aim! " She yelled dodging yet another blast," Seriously are those lasers of yours just for show?"

"How about you stop moving ?! You talk big for someone who can touch their eye with their tongue!"

Their bickering made her remember her spats with her sister and ex-boyfriend. She and her best friend would bicker of course but never on this level. That is until that fight.

Tuning out their fighting she then went into her head space trying and failing to come up with what to say at the interview with Black Hat. 'What am I thinking I'm going to die' She let out a breath of air wishing that she could curl up into a ball.

"I should've went with Sl-" She started to lament when suddenly the lights in the ship snapped off followed by an eerie chill. Her heart stopped when she couldn't see at all in the total darkness.

Because of the habit of her eyes to glow she could see a bit in the dark. Not as clear as night vision goggles but enough that she doesn't stub her toes in the dark. But this darkness was thick. Thicker than pea soup.

"Uh, uh guys ?!" She screamed feeling her heart race. She nearly let out a screech when she felt something soft encircle her in a warm embrace. The soft thing – which she identified as the bear thing by the sugary smell of the cupcakes- let out a terrified whimper.

The two villains paused in their fight finally noticing darkness the suffocating darkness that befell them. Both sported a look of pure terror at the darkness.

"H-Hey baghead wh-why the lights just went out?"

"M-maybe an electrical glitch?"

" _**Oh it is much , much worse my dear Doctor"**_

The voice came from all directions; instead of an echo it came from multiple speakers. Hanna felt a spike of pure terror . The increase of the bear things grip did not help.

Dr. Flug took a fearful gulp not caring that he and Dementia were hugging each other for dear life. "B-boss w-what, what are you doing here?" The serious voice from earlier was replaced with a squeak.

The darkness began to recede slowly. Each slither of shadow writhed as it was sucked into a tall mass of blackness. "Oh nothing really " The black mass both tangible and transparent wiggled reminding her of a mass of black bootlace worms congealing slowly into a tall black figure. She watched with more disgust than fear at how the darkness slowly built a towering man thing.

The shadows smoothed and straighten turning into a very stylish black Victorian suit , after forming into spotless wearing white spats on black shoes. Varying shades of black made up this horrible being standing out a on glossy grey skin. The only color that decorated this figure was the bright red stripe of his iconic top hat and his green shark like grin.

The air around her seem to drop a few degrees when his one reptilian eye landed on her peering into her soul. This lone action chilled her blood. "I just wanted to meet our …_guest"_

With the stealth of a predator appraising a choice for meat Black Hat him self looked at her no doubt going over how he want to dismember her," Flug , Dementia, 5.0.5 is this the Magma man the client asked us to take care of? I may be oh so unfamiliar in the pathetic concept you worms call gender, but I do believe this begger here is not a male".

"We-we act-acta-actally t-ta-!" Hanna couldn't help but feel sympathic to Flug's struggle to talk to his boss.

"_**SPIT IT OUT YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DOCTOR! OR DO I HAVE TO REPLACE YOUR TONUGE ALONG WITH THOSE USELESS ORBS YOU CALL EYES!" **_Black Hat roared his form growing at a disturbing rate his eyes-er- eye glowing red. Flug and Dementia cowered further together, the bear thing nearly crushed Hanna when it jumped on her.

Flug took a deep breath trying to look his boss in the eyes while shrinking down to make him look smaller,"Ye-yes! See a-ab-about Mag-magma man- a ridiculous name s-seeing that it should be called lava-"

"_** . THE. POINT. FLUG"**_

The doctor let a sqeauk of terrpr," S-sorry Jefe! I-I we were h-having pr-problems taking h-him down cause of Dementia-"

"It was your fault!"

"I had a plan!"

"Well your plan sucked!"

"No y-you, you suck !"

"**SHUT UP BEFORE I REPLACE THE TWO OF YOU WITH MIMES!"**

"Yes sir ! ' Flug gulped separating himself from Dementia who scurried away the furthest conee of the ship leaving him on his own to face the boss's seething rage," D-do to s-some difficulties with with the hero we um, ah had outside help .

"_**HELP? YOU HAD HELP DEFEATING A MINOR HERO?!"**_

His outbursts made Flug curl up in on himself further although he forced himself yo keep looking at his boss who got larger and larger nearly engulfing the whole ship in darkness.'The-the woman right there uh, inadvertently helped us eliminate Magma-man, s-she is-"

At this Black Hat snapped to the dirty person wrapped in restraints. The ice blue glow that surrounded her whole body seemed to get brighter. She may not have realised she was doing so because she was actually generating heat to melt the restraints further restraining her. He narrowed an eye at her moving closely into her personal space.

After what seemed like hours of looking at her his toothy unnerving grin returne a light of malicious glee mae his eye to glow," Well, well _well, its not every day I see a hero return from the dead_, Miss Love Arrow!"

Hanna s ice blue glow got brighter.

A horrible laugh escaped his mouth as he resumed apprasing her this time as a play thing than prey, which in his twisted mind were the same." I thought murdering a fellow hero was frowned upon or dare I say have you finally gotten tired of pretending to a little goodie two shoes?"

"I- I'm not," Hanna gulped trying looking everywhere except at Black Hats eye . She felt millions of wormy things crawling all over her burrowing deep into her flesh to get to her soul when she did, however the villain of villains just forced her head to look at him with a corpse cold glove covered hand.

"You're not what Miss Rivera? A hero? Maybe not , not after your betrayal by your dear sister and your foolish finacé! How hypocritical those heroes are, appearing virtuous and humble in the weak mind of sheep acting as if they are personifications of righteousness while at the same time abusing those rights given to them by the world!"

"I personally find it amusing how heartbrokem or furious people get when they realize that the people that they worship are nothing but human gulity of all the same vices they are, turning their back on the very people that they worshiped!"

"But tell me Miss Rivera ," Black Hat grinned acidic salvia dripping down his mouth as he continued to read her soul relishing in the variety of emotions as he sorted through her dower memories. 'That fool .It seems he sent me a another chess piece to play with!' He thought sensing hidden bloodlust in this ex-hero. Humans were strange pathetic and interesting creatures.

From murder to robbery to genocide these creatures fueled mostly by greed and pride even the good things they do was fueled by these same things tricking themselves they do so for the flgreater good but in fact only for their own benefit. These pitfull creatures whose wants and desires easily made them puppets with out strings just waiting for the perfect puppet master to play them.

Without warning he forcibly summoned her worst memories forcing them to play over and over and over again on repeat. "Does that make you furious? I see those type of people that go to villiany for revenge. It's that type of half-assed plan that gets them killed."

Bloodlust, Anger, Fear, and that sense of lost. He could feel the emotion's run around in her brain in her flickering soul. He didn't mind the resistance from her will as he increased his powers on her, in fact if she didn't showed any resistence he would just get rid of her.

He ignored the scream she let out when he magnified the intensity of the memories not caring about the light show she displayed as she thrashed under his grip," People believe that villains do the things they do for various stupid reasons, however the true villains know exactly why they do so. Tell me Miss Love Arrow what is your reason?"

At this he abruptly stopped letting go of the hero who went limp breathing heavily.

Hanna let out ragged breaths feeling her vision going dark due to the intense mental onslaught, _'My reason…? What is it? I'm tired of this yes but if was I would have just finished myself long ago'_ Wearily she thought back to her past that sense of suffocation she had reliving those memories she tried hard to forget. But no matter what she couldn't move on.

" Monster!"

"She's crazy why do they let trash like that here?"

"Sister your powers are down right dangerous!"

"You are such a mistake! You derseve to be hit you monster!"

"Freak!"

The voicee increased spewing words that echoed through her brain, her thoughts getting increasingly scrambled inside her head until finally a clear cold famliler voice cut thought saying very clearly:

"_Stop. What right do those assholes have over us any way? We're dead to them, we're finally free! After all those years trapped in a society where our every move was looked upon we're free!"_

"_But won't we prove them right? What if we're really a monster?"_

"_They did this to us! They all did to us! Not just Angela! Not just Gold heart! Not even that ex-villain that constantly look down on you! Every one! __**EVERY SINGLE PERSON ON THIS PLANET DID THIS TO US!**_ "

"So what is it Miss Rivera?" Black Hats gravelly voice interrupted that manic voice in her head making her blink drowisly. That voice, herself, was right. They called her a monster. Treated her like one all her life her sister. Her ex. Her friend. No matter what they were always afraid of her and she tried painfully tried to make her self approachable. But looking at the mad look in Black Hats eye she realized deep down that she was sick of being trapped in this cell that she put herself in.

So what if she becomes a monster? She already is.

"…I want to be-be free. I want to be a-"

"A villain?

"…No. A monster. I want to be a monster"

After saying her answer everything went dark , the only thing she heard before was a gravelly voice full of mirth saying," _** GOOD. I'LL MAKE INTO ONE OF THE WORST MISS DESÁMOR THE DEATH OF LOVE"**_


	11. Chapter 10: Welcome Intern

**Chapter 10: Welcome Intern**

Out of all the decisions Black Hat made this was one of the most insane. However Flug would rather die before saying that , he would die if he said that. So instead of voicing his opinion and risking his throat getting ripped out he grudgingly decided to focus on the assignment Black Hat had ordered him to prioritize.

"I rather be in charge of Dementia" Flug grumbled as he went to check on his live patient. He doubled check the medical case and her readings. It was safe to say her body was reaching its limit before she was lucky( or unlucky) enough to encounter a medical genius such as him.

Yes he normally does the opposite of a doctor but hey how hard is it to keep a single person alive?

That is if the person wasn't awfully malnourished , suffering multiple vitamin deficits, extensive skin trauma, some infections, mild radiation poisoning and now in a coma.'The universe loves to humble me at every single turn! ' He bitterly thought," Hopefully she has awoken by now its already been a week"

A long week of making sure she didn't flat line , assuring his boss that his investment hasn't died, and keeping an eye on Dementia to make sure she doesn't eat the poor thing.

He let out a strangled sigh wondering what the heck she's been through. Her x-ray showed healed fractures in her arms and legs not to mention her body has been cannibalizing itself for who knows how long. Thankfully he has been creating a nutrient rich diet for her when she finally wakes up.

When Hanna awoke her eyes were hurtfully blurry." What a crazy dream" She nearly jumped at the withered cracked voice that met her ears. Was that her? How long has she's been a sleep? Her voice sounded worse than normal. And why does her bed feel softer than the usual hardness? And why was the ceiling black?

"Where…ah!? " She let out a hacking cough when her eyes met the eyes of the blue bear thing dusting a mahogany dresser. While wearing an old fashioned maid outfit. One this was a nightmare induced hallucination. Or that nightmarish dream was real. Maybe it was a bit of both, but that didn't ease the shock she saw right now.

"Grr?" The bear thing looked up from its cleaning to see Hanna staring slack based at it. Its big eyes gleamed as it let out a happy noise out of surprise seeing her awake. Hanna smiled awkwardly at the admittedly cute thing whose flower seemed to perk up seeing her.

Immediately forgetting the feather duster that clattered on the floor the blue bear thing disappeared strange sounds of excitement(?) echoed after it's hurried footsteps. She was only able to blink before a rapid set of panicked footsteps barged in.

A flustered bag wearing Flug entered nearly sliding in the room due to his speed. Hanna wondered how his face covered bag could sweat like it did. She watched as he took in a few ragged breaths hand pressed against his chest,"Hah! Hah, Y-you're finally awake! For a s-second I thought, I thought you were brain dead!"

He let out another shaky breath his flustered voice turning serious as he glared at her "S-serious, seriously you gave me a lot of trouble ! Do you know what type of condition, th-that your body is in?!"

"Not only are you severely underweight, your blood sugar is very low, you have at least a dozen vitamin deficits , not to mention the long term effects of your bodies cannibalization on it self seriously have y-you been eating anything?!"

"Well I-"

" Oh and lets talk about where the heck your radiation poisoning is coming from! That's right radiation poisoning! "

Hanna just held in her words as he rattled off a dozen other things wrong with her body getting increasingly upset. When he finally paused to take a breath she said," Uh, um sorry to ask b-but where am I?"

"The Hat Manor. Black Hat Inc. HQ" Flug replied bitterly at his new intern.

"Oh." The woman in front of him remained silent before letting out a loud ,"WHAT?!"

He reflexively flinched at the loud crack that resounded from her body when she sat up . She then comically fell back onto the bed with a flop.

"…Did-Did you just break your spine?"

"…Maybe. I think I hadn't had any calcium in like years"

let out an exasperated sigh face in one of his gloved hands. Ignoring the cluelessness in her voice he gingerly sat down on a nearby stool. Thankfully she didn't emit that much radiation that would warrant a hazmat suit.

"Okay first things first," He cleared his throat straightening his posture whipping out his clipboard turning to the page to his introductory speech," Congratulations Miss Love Arrow for entering the fully new highly experimental tutoring program for new villains ! "

"Yay" He said half-heartedly," You are so _lucky_ that you get the experience that all of villain kind had killed for: you'll be taught in person by Black Hat leader, owner , and founder of Black Hat Inc. supplier for all your villainous needs"

Although his words made it sound like a great opportunity his face was crinkled in frown.

"W-wait I-I'll be ta-taught b-by B-black Hat?!" came the ex-heroines reply.

"Well techinally you'll be mostly taught by me since he has other things to do, but yes he will oversee your lessons in villainy"

"But before we start-" He paused when 5.0.5 entered with a tray fully laden with freashly cooked medical dishes ," You need to eat your fill"

"Um that uh looks nice" Hanna said as the bear thing er, 5.0.5 propped her up with pillows ,then taking out that collapsible tray over her lap placing a lovely looking soup into front of her. She gave him a weak smile as a few Hat-Bots brought in a tv stand complete with a tv and her. "Please eat your breakfast as you watch Black Hat Inc. Introduction videos, they have everything you need from basic rules for villains and know how"

"Be aware that you will be needed to answer a quiz of what you learned-is there something wrong with it?" He looked at her in confusion when the ex-heroine spat out the spoonful of soup. Hanna wiped her mouth feeling guilty at the look of worry on 5.0.5's face. "N-no . Its-its just me. S-see I can't handle foods with a strong taste, any weird textures make me sick , and- and I'm really sensitive to certain smells"

"Tell me it's not some kind of eating disorder?" Flug couldn't help but groan," Because that would explain your weight, and malnutrition. " He pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. Its looks like he has to synthesize some nutrient bricks: they're completely tasteless, scentless and above all edible.

"Any thing else? How about the radiation poisoning?" Flug was already calculating ways to get rid of it still upset that wasn't able to dissect her.

Hanna bit her lip in worry looking at the tired but expectant look in his eyes. Yes she should tell him but maybe he was testing her? Surely he would be able to access her medical files.

Seeing the hesitant look in her eyes Flug only let out a groan when his watch went off. If he wasted any more time on this his boss would send him to that dimension. Again. Taking a second to cool his nerves he stood up trying to act more calm then he felt. "Look I'm not expecting you to trust me. And frankly I don't trust you either. But since for now I'll be in charge of your welfare and health."

"For now just try to eat some of the dishes. I'll just save the rest for leftovers" He was half way out the door before he turned around voice dripping with sarcastic happiness," Oh and Welcome to Black Hat Inc. Intern"


End file.
